Crash Landing in Front of a Prince
by Briskii
Summary: Bulma lands on planet vegeta by accident, how will the Prince react and what is in store for the aqua haired girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Vegeta, I'm just saying the Royal Ball is coming up soon, you need to find suitable date." The Queen sighed as she sat in her thrown clearly stressed. "I only want to see that you have a Queen when-" She was interrupted by the Princes arrogance.

"For the last time mother I will not be crowned next to a pathetic woman like you! Who needs a women to rule a planet, not me, I am not a weakling like yourself!" And with that the prince walked out of the room in a cold meaner, not caring to step aside as he shoved his shoulder into his fathers arm pushing him aside. "Vegeta!" His father called after him but as he stepped out of the palace he took off flying to a place on this planet no body knew of, not even the King himself.

"Pfft, I'll show them," he said as he spit into the air, "No women is worthy enough to stand be side me, the prince of all sayains!"

"Dad I'm positive every thing is up and running, I'll be back soon there's nothing to worry about." A young, aqua haired girl said with a determined look on her face. "I should be back by supper time if not early in the morning, I just need to take some samples and I'll come strait back." And with that she waved goodbye, shutting the space ships door behind her she strapped her self in and took off into the blue sky, heading to the unknown,

Landing down on the soft grand's of hot, white sand Vegeta commenced to kick and blast the land all around him. Looking up into the beautiful crimson red sky he walked over to the water in front of him and dived strait in. Coming back up he looked back up into the sky, only this time to see a large object burning through the atmosphere of his planet. Holding himself afloat he stared at it perplexed wondering why its was here and what it was. Now coming into clearer view he watched as the ship crashed onto his beautiful island.

Stepping out of the smoking ship cursing, Bulma took her helmet off shaking her shinny aqua blue hair off her face. Watching the events unfold, Vegeta did all he could to keep himself from gasping. _This.. This woman, she is beautiful, those eyes her- Shaking the disgusting thoughts from his head he looked upon her with curiosity, that is until he noticed her watching him. _

_Looking upon him with wide eyes the aqua haired girl was at fist terrified. She didn't expect to encounter and alien let alone crash her ship. But suddenly as she starred deeper in to his features her heart stopped and she couldn't believe what she saw. _

_Slowly walking out of the water Vegeta watched her intently and noticed the expression on her face. Smirking he boldly stepped on to the soft sand and dried himself off with his energy. Quickly gathering herself Bulma wiped the look off her face and proceeded to smirk at him as well. Sticking out her hand she introduced herself, "Bulma Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corp." Looking down at her hand he folded his arms across his chest and walked past her. "Humph, Prince Vegeta" _

_Starring at Vegeta, Bulmas temper suddenly let go. "Listen mister, I don't know who you think you are but you are looking at Bulma Briefs, smartest and prettiest women you'll ever know and nobody acts like that to me!" _

"_Who said I thought you were pretty," Vegeta said with a smirk on his face, surprised at her quick temper. _

"_Err! Well who said you were one for looks either." Stomping off she walked back to her ship and sat down. Talking to herself out loud she sat back frustrated at the situation she got herself in. "Great, how am I supposed to get home now. There's no way this is getting fixed tonight." _

_Hearing all the women had said, Vegeta suddenly thought about his mother and how she could not find out about this girl. He'd never hear the end of it if she ever saw how beautiful she is. "You can stay here the night, on this island, but by tomorrow you must leave." _

_Shocked that the man even talked Bulma couldn't think of what to say. "Well are you going to say something women or just stare at my good looks all day," he said with a smirk on his face. _

_Feeling her temper rise she let it go and stood up. "Fine she said coldly as she walked away to set camp up. _

_Vegeta could only watch her breathless as he had never felt this way before about girl. Walking in the opposite direction he smirked as he realized this girl didn't know anything. Deciding to stay and help her he walked off into the woods to gather some fire wood. Its not like he wanted to go see his mother anyway. But there was also one other think he could never let this women know how he felt about her. This was his pride he was talking about and that was far to much more important than a stupid girl. Yet still though deep in the back of his mind he face kept popping up and pondered over her features thinking of how beautiful she was. _

_So what do you guys think? This is my first Vegeta and Bulma story so cut me some slack, its been awhile since I've wrote a story so I hope you guys like it please send reviews! _


	2. Chapter 2

Walking back out of the forest with a hand full of wood, Vegeta knelt and dropped the wood on the ground. Using his energy he formed a small ki ball in his hand and blasted the wood with it. The fire rose and heated the area around them. Turning around he found the blue haired teenager standing behind him.

"Listen I know we haven't started on the best of terms but, I need to get home and you're the only person I know here that can help." She said forcing herself to look strait at him.

"I was hoping we could start over, hi I'm Bulma Briefs, I just crashed on this planet and have no clue where I am!" Smirking she put her hands on her hips and stared at him. Staring back at her with his arms crossed over his chest he spoke, "Women you're on Planet Vegeta... And you currently are staring at the Prince of All Sayians.

Blushing a shade of pink Bulmas eyes gazed over his chest. Quickly recovering herself and hoping he didn't notice, she forced a smirk back on her face and twinkled her eyes. "Oh so that's what you monkeys are called!" She said brushing past him to enter her ship.

Turning around Vegeta opened his mouth but didn't say any more, for once in his life he had met someone who actually talked back to him and didn't cringe in fear when they saw him. He watched her through the windshield of her space ship as she worked on repairing the controls. Her and were so soft, and she moved gracefully. Even though she didn't have the strength of a sayain she sure had the mouth of one. He chuckled at that, anyways it's not like he had feelings for the stupid girl.

"I'm of a warrior race not a weakling like herself."

Walking to the ship door he didn't even bother to look at her when he spoke, "You will leave this planet in the morning, I will take you to one of our space ships and take you to where you belong." Spiting on the ground he continued, "And your not anything compared to the women on this planet, stupid women," and with that he took off not even letting the baffled aqua haired girl speak her peace.

It was now morning and Bulma yawned as she sat up from the ground. Stretching she winced at the pain in her lower back. 'Sure is nothing better than sleeping on the ground!" She said sarcastically as she stood up. Rubbing her eyes and turning around she yelped at the sight of teenager standing before her. Silently, without a word he picked up her belongings that were stuffed in a pink duffle bag and tossed them over his shoulder. Then casually he walked over to the woman as if he was going to do the same to her.

"Oh no you don't mister!" Yelled Bulma as she stumbled back on the sand. "I am not just some stupid barbarian like you!"

Smirking evilly he proceeded to pick her up with one careless scope and start flying. Screaming wildly at the top of her lungs Bulma started pounding and kicking him in the legs and back. "Vegetaaa! Put me down now!" She screamed over and over again digging her nicely filled nails in to his back. But it proved to be nothing but useless as the young prince said not a single word.

Slumping back into his arms she sighed and looked at world beneath her. As they streaked past the cities of his planet she clenched on tight to his neck and buried her face in his chest. After a while she fell asleep and he felt a weird sensation tingling up his spine and crawling through his stomach.

As he landed near the space ship, the woman was still asleep and was wrapped around his body like he was a pillow. Shaking her off, she dropped on the ground abruptly and yelped. Standing up she stared at him furiously, "What was that for!" She yelled. Shrugging his shoulders he looked at the controls and punched in the coordinates for earth. "So what? You just thought it would be a good idea to drop me on the ground!"

"Just get in the blasted ship women!" He yelled at her annoyed by her temper. Yet she just stood there with her and hand on her hips and a cold look on her face. Smirking he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "Do you really want to go through this again?" Still standing in her place she just glared at him. "Fine," he said simply, "Your choice." Stepping forward he started walking towards her.

Remembering what had happened last time she stepped forward and muttered under her breath, "In your dreams, Mr. Prince of all arrogance." Brushing past him she climbed into the space ship and sat in the passenger's side. Letting the smirk slide of his face he too stepped into the ship and shut the door.

Both grabbing for the lever, their hands touched. Instantly it was as if the world had stopped and the sexual tension they had for each other was close enough you could touch it. Staring into each other's eyes they both knew their feelings for each other. Leaning in close enough to feel her hot, sweet breath on his neck they were suddenly interrupted by the sound of some ones deep and loud yell.

"Vegeta! Is that you?" Said King Vegeta as he stepped around the corner to wear the space ship was parked.

Quickly hitting the launch button in a blur, the space ship took off to Earth in full speed. Sitting quietly in her seat, Bulma fiddled with her fingers. Staring at the passing planets out the window she thought about what had just happened. 'I almost kissed him... That stupid monkey, I almost kissed that arrogant, stubborn, thick head, Prince of all idiots monkey… Well, I guess he's not that bad. He is kinda cute, and it's fun to argue with him...' She giggled at the thought of it all.

On the other end Vegeta couldn't stop thinking about it either, only for once in his life he was speech less. The memory of it kept replaying over and over again in his mind yet he could not think of any words to describe it…

Time passed and the two of them eventually grew tired. First it was Bulma who feel asleep as she leaned back on her side in her seat. The a little while latter Vegeta succumbed to sleep also and when they both woke up they were laying on each other snuggled up close. Both of them blushed a deep red and quickly turned away from each other to hide the embarrassment. Almost as if to save them from having to speak to each other the inside of the ship started to flash red as they started to drift from their course.

"Error, Error!" The ship said out every five seconds. Bulmas hand flew fast on the keyboard as she tried to reprogram their flight. Her eyes gleamed and twinkled as she worked away and Vegetas whole body took notice of this. But even as much talent the girl possessed it seem as though fate had put them in this situation as they crashed onto another planet….


	3. Chapter 3

The planet was cold, dark and filled with an eerie silence. Climbing out of the smoking ship, Bulma coughed and clenched onto her arms shivering.

Looking at the pathetic woman, Vegeta noticed she was shivering as she was only in those tight red pants and short sleeved shirt of hers. Cocking his head at a 30 degree angle he looked around, scanning the area for any other sort of life. But it appeared that there was only a few animals stalking around in the woods and they appeared to be herbivores.

"Great! So now what are we going to do?" Bulma snapped at the teenager ahead of her.

Turning around he grunted and stared walking to what appeared to be a lake ahead of them.

"Ah, excuse me! What? You're just going to leave me here!"

Looking back he stopped and gestured his hands in front of him. Smirking he replied, "You have two feet of your own."

Putting her hands on her hips she caught up to him and trailed behind. 'Boy, does that guy have some nerve!' 'And he's supposed to be a prince?'

Vegeta turned around and looked at the girl. "We will camp here for the night, then, figure out how to get off this piece of waste tomorrow."

"Fine, but you can sleep over there," She pointed. "And keep your distance!" Swiftly turning around she started to set up her own camp. 'Well it looks like I'll be sleeping on the ground tonight.' 'Ugh, that can't be good for my skin.'

Fishing around in her pockets she found 3 capsules. "Ah, now let's see what's in these babies!" Taking a step back she threw them into the air. After the dust cleared she looked and found a portable fridge, lamp and a blanket. "Well it's not the best but it's better than nothing I guess." Opening the fridge she found at least 3 days worth of food inside. Grabbing a bunch of food she set it on the blanket and carried over by the strange alien man. 'Who is actually kind of cute.'

Blushing a light shade of pink she laid her blanket out and lit the lamp with some matches she found.

Sensing her presence Vegeta turned around and eyed her suspiciously, 'what does she want?'

Boldly she held out a plate of food, and prepared herself for any comments he could throw at her.

Grabbing the plate of food with a sense of animosity, he slowly turned around to face the girl. "What's the deal woman, why are you doing this?"

Forcing back a smirk she instead smiled, "Well I was thinking… Because we're probably going to be stuck on this planet for a few days I was thinking that I could at least get to know your name.."

"Humph. My name is Vegeta woman, yes like wise to my home planet, the one you abruptly crashed onto. The king is my father making me crowned prince, along with my younger brother Tarble."

"Wow, so you really are a prince huh?" She fiddled her fingers and grabbed her glass of water. "It must be pretty nice to be part of royalty."

"No. Not always." Vegeta strained, clenching a clump of dirt in his lustrous, white gloves. Staring off into nowhere his face began to sweat while his hands shook with dander.

Noticing the state he was in Bulma looked on curiously, 'What's the matter with that freak? Is he alright…' "Hey bud.. You okay there?

Snapping out of it, Vegeta realized he had been letting his guard down the whole time with this woman. "What? Yes, of course! No problem."

"Yea okay… I'm going to get my sleep, just.. Keep to yourself, alright?"

Turning over on her side she wrapped herself in the silky, baby pink blanket. 'Gosh I wonder what he was thinking of, maybe he's in some sort of trouble..' Yawning she curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

Watching the mysterious teen he waited for her to fall asleep. Lightly he stood up, careful not to make noise. Brushing himself off he took a tour of the island. It was breezing and cool, every now and then it would creep up your back and make your spine tingle with fear. But that's not all. It always seem as though there was someone watching you. 'Ugh, like that brainless fool Garter!' 'I can't stand that imbecile, always trying to defeat me and my brother for a place as the new prince. Well he' s got one thing coming, he can pull his head out of his ass, cause he'll never be king!' "Aha ha ha, ha! Sometimes I am just too good!"

"Ah but there is one thing I do know, that every prince needs their sleep."

"Huh? What's this, where did that blue headed idiot go?"

_~1 Hour Earlier~_

"Ugh, there is now way, I can sleep on this planet! Huh, that's weird, I could have sworn Vegeta was right there not too long ago."

"Well.. As long as he's not here I guess I could go for a midnight swim." Stripping of her clothes, she folded them neatly on the blanket. Walking over to the water she dipped one toe in. 'Wow its actually warm.. That's weird.' Walking further she dived in head first. Coming back to the surface she floated and gazed upon the stars.

~_1 Hour Later ~_

Scanning the area his eyes stopped dead upon a certain beauty in the water.

"Are.. Are my eyes deceiving me or did I miss that there was a goddess living on this planet?" Every inch of Vegeta's body was on fire. Burning, craving for the desire to caress her silky smooth skin, touch her luscious curves. He couldn't believe himself, he was practically drooling over the sight of her. 'Get it together Vegeta! You cannot let her see you like this, she must never know you feel this way about her.

"Ahem.." He coughed loudly with a smirk on his face. 'Just play it cool'

"Huh? Ahh!" She screamed plunging back under water. 'How dare he! Have the audacity to look upon me in such a way! Err, he is going to get, I swear I'm going to kill him if it's the last thing I do.'

Surfacing back above the water so that nothing but her neck and up was showing, she glared straight into his shady eyes.

"Were you trying to impress me, because you failed, miserably." He laughed sarcastically.

"You know I never forget a face, but, in your case I'll make an exception."

"Please don't let you mind wander woman, it's too small to be left out on its own."

"Err, if I throw a stick will you leave!"

"Really woman, is that the best you've got?" "I was expecting more from someone who is supposed to be intelligent."

"How about you turn around so I can get out of this damn lake, and then we can finish this little conversation of ours."

Smirking he turned around and faced the woods. 'I.. I've never met a person who can keep up with my vocabulary before. Really, It's actually kind of fun to toy around with her, so quickly you can set her off. She's like a fuse, once you light her she burns bright, with a firey passion and will. Almost as much of a sayain.'

'I can't believe he saw me naked.. How disgusting, oh Bulma why couldn't your brain have been useful for once. As smart as you are you think I would have realized what a bad idea this was, of course he would decide to come back at this very moment. He could have at least looked away, pig.'

Swimming as fast as she could she reached the sore and ran to her clothes. Dumping them on the ground she used the blanket to dry herself off. Quickly she put on her clothes and shook out her hair. 'There that should do it. Wait, what am I talking about? I don't want to look good for this guy!'

"Ugh, you can turn around now."

Turning to face her he was suddenly hit with a series of weak punches."

"Uhh! How dare you, you dirty pig!" "Don't you have any sense of solitude?"

"Oh, ah, last I checked it was you who decided to go for a little swim."

"Well, it's not like I intended for you to see!"

"Maybe you should thin more carefully then!"

"Ugh! Whatever just leave me alone!" Furiously she stomped off into the other direction towards the woods. Grabbing some small logs and twigs she carried them back to 'her camp'. Leaning the three small logs against each other like a tee pe, she stuffed the twigs underneath and took out a match. Lighting the twigs she watched the flames grow. Snatching her soaking wet blanket she propped it up nearby with a couple of sticks to let it dry. Then she stalked over to her fridge, and pushed it with every inch of strength in her body, to her 'new' campsite. Finally she sat down a popped open a can of soda from the fridge.

Sitting back Vegeta watched in amusement at the woman's effort. Though he had to hand it to her she did pretty well. 'Whatever, she's still a weakling, nothing that could ever match to my people.' Sitting, propped up against a rock, Vegeta closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

'What.. What's that noise?' Streching out he noticed the girl was shivering so badly that her teeth were chattering uncontrollably. Luckily for him, he could raise his power level to keep himself warm. 'Ugh I can't believe I'm actually going to do this..'

Walking over to Bulma he laid down and wrapped his arms around her. Letting his energy increase he tried his best to comfort the woman.

"What are you doing?"

"Just thank me later woman."

Closing her eyes she snuggled close to his warm chest. Resting her head in the crook of his arm she finally found sleep.

Waking up at the same time they both found that they were facing each other in an embrace. Quickly letting go of each other they both stood up and turned away.

'Whatever Bulma, just let it go we need to get home.'

Walking over to the ship she looked around and gathered the parts to fix the ship. Standing close by the prince watched her use her hands to do what she is best at.

"Damn it! Well, it looks like we are going to be stuck on this planet forever."

"What? What do you mean, I thought you said you were intelliegent!"

"Well duh! Of course I am! But being smart doesn't fix everything, if we want to get off this planet we need away to pull the calibrator out. When we crashed everything collapsed onto it."

Smirking Vegeta flew over to where she was pointing. "This?"

"Yea.. Just because you can fly doesn't mean its going to help."

Placing both his hands on the object he effortlessly pulled it out and placed it on the ground in front of her.

Shaking Bulma looked up at him. "Thanks.. That's all, you can go away now."

Leaving the woman to her work he sat down and watched her. He could tell she was afraid by his powers, it was obviously something she didn't see every day.

Finally 3 hours later the ship was repaired and ready to go. Capsuling her stuff, Bulma sat down in the passenger's seat. Punching in the cordniates for earth she couldn't wait to return home. 'What a story this will be when I tell ChiChi.'

Buckling himself in, Vegeta was almost sad that he would never see this woman again. For such a weakling she could always come back with something to fire at him. But not only was it that but the fact that she is so beautiful. Shaking himself from these thoughts he pushed the button and launched them into space.


End file.
